Percy Nightshade: Demon of the Hunt
by The Black Trident
Summary: Percy has sworn to protect his sister, Zoe, at all costs. Yes, even joining a group of immortal girls who want nothing more than to gut him. Blessed and cursed as a child he realizes the struggle of protecting Zoe won't come from any monster, but from himself. With this in mind he trains himself in solitude to become completely in control, but is it enough? Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

"Why would I ever consider surrendering to an enemy as weak as you?" Asked a boy decked out in armor, standing proudly and confidently. A young dracaena stood before him, quivering in her armor. She wielded a trident in one hand and a net in the other.

"B-because I am the daughter of the old champions of the arena!" her voice quaked in fear, yet the titles seemed to give her enough strength to steady her shaking hands. " You stand no chance against me!"

The boy, a pre teen no older than ten, shook his head in disappointment; soon after removing his plastic helmet and wooden swords.

"Come on Zoë, father will never let us leave if we can't even put on a good show for him," the boy reprimanded.

The dracaena grabbed her head below her jaw and pulled up, the costume head popping off and revealing a girl slightly younger than the boy with tearstained eyes.

The boy's eyes quickly widened in surprise as he swept up his younger sister into a comforting hug on the ground.

"Shhh, it's ok Zo. I know you're trying and I'm sure father will realize that also," the boy continued soothing her all the while staring longingly over her shoulder, because there, no more than ten yards away, marked the edge of their garden, their home, their prison.

"But Percy, he won't ever let us go. He hates us!" the girl, Zoë, sobbed out.

The boy, Percy, continued rubbing soothing circles on her back while staring straight ahead at the gate.

It was obvious he was not related fully to the girl in his arms, and he believed his father's immense hatred for him was somehow related to that.

His sister had black hair, along with even darker black eyes. Her skin was tan, that's for sure, but it was nothing in comparison to Percy's. She had a sturdy looking frame that screamed agility and speed.

Percy, on the other hand was a near opposite. His hair was black also, much darker than even her eyes, and his skin was much darker than hers also; giving him the appearance of a man who was naturally tan and then spent every waking moment of his life under than sun. His eyes were a vibrant green, as if some sort of liquid poison had been trapped in them, giving him a menacing look to his enemies, but a comforting one to his family.

His body was strong, yet agile at the same time. Like someone who could lift a weight heavier than most, yet run and move ten times faster than someone his strength should be able to. This gave him prominent muscles, yet they were more tone then bulky.

"Percy, are you thinking about leaving again?" Zoë inquired innocently. Percy, broken out of his train of thought, looked down at his sister with a smile.

"Why would I want to be anywhere but here," he stopped there and gestured widely to the beautiful garden they were in, "Everything here is beautiful, the grass is the greenest, the fruits more juicy than any others, the sheep so tender Zeus himself gathers them for his feasts," he paused and looked down at her skeptical face, "but best of all, I've got you."

Zoë beamed brightly at her brother while wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Can we leave right now?" Zoë begged earnestly. Percy's mouth opened in shock as he glanced cautiously up at the mountain, only to see an ominous cloud blocking their father from watching, and also listening to them. "Mom agreed to help us escape if you promised to Iris message her later. She said she had something to talk to you about."

Percy looked eagerly at the gate, and then back at the quickly moving cloud. He knew they had to move immediately if they wanted to get away before their father could stop them. Yes, he was trapped under the sky, but he could simply alert their older and more combat experienced siblings and any attempt they had to leave would be lost.

"Well what are we waiting for, little moon, let's go." Percy said enthusiastically. Zoë rolled her eyes at the unwarranted use of the nickname before being flipped onto her brothers back, causing her to give out a joyous laugh as Percy ran quickly from the prison that once held them, and from the only home they had ever known.

-Black Trident-

The next few years awoke a harsh reality for the teens. The world was not as their mother often made it out to be in her rare visits, it was a cold, unforgiving place where the tiniest of mistakes could cost you everything you've worked so hard to get.

That left Percy and Zoë, the former being almost sixteen while the latter was merely twelve, with nothing but clothes provided by fellow homeless people and their two weapons. The only reason they still had those was because they were enchanted to always return to them.

Zoë's was a pair of silver bracelets that, when willed to, turn into two imposing Olympian Silver daggers that were perfectly balanced and just the right size to wield with both speed and strength when necessary.

Percy's was a Stygian Iron sword in the form of a pen, long enough to be wielded with either one or two hands depending on the amount of speed and strength required. He had no idea when or how he got it, but he and his sister both agreed she was not to touch it, for the eerie feeling it gave off had sent even Cyclops fleeing the two demititans.

Percy also noted that the strange silver hue around the black blade appeared to grow brighter and larger after absorbing some of each monster he killed.

"Run brethren! It's the Twin Titans," a Cyclops screamed trying to save his brethren from the famous duo known throughout most of the Americas by know, even recently coming to the attention of the Olympians, who Percy and his sister had been desperately trying to avoid.

"Are we really that scary Zoë? All I wanted was a hug," Percy said with an exaggerated frown on his face.

Zoë just rolled her eyes at his antics while jumping up and slicing the Cyclops throat, killing it instantly.

"When the strongest foe they normally face is a little kid that doesn't even know what a sword is, then I'd say yes, compared to them we are quite the scare," Zoë explained calmly and reasonably, causing Percy to mimic her voice while jumping up and grabbing a Cyclops by the neck, killing it with a fatal twist.

"You're such a party pooper Zoë, I swear one day you're going to have to lighten up. Perhaps when that special someone comes along?" Percy finished the last part with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, followed quickly by a glare from Zoë.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I- don't- want- to- date- ANYONE!" With each word Zoë spoke, she slashed harder and harder at the Cyclops's wooden club until it was nothing but a stub, and when it turned to flee she threw one of her weapons at it, hitting it directly in the back of the head.

"Sheesh, someone should've taught him to not bring a club to a knife fight," a wide-eyed Percy joked. Zoë simply ground her teeth to keep from snapping at him. Ever since that one boy…

"Halt! I do not wish to use force but I will if necessary!" A strange voice resonated through the forest, causing Percy and Zoë to look at each other before simultaneously dropping their weapons onto the ground.

"Good, now slowly turn around," the strange voice continued.

Percy saw the goddess before him and immediately lowered his guard in shock. She was stunning, with long auburn hair that went to the small of her back in a single braid, decently tan skin as if she was normally pale but spent all of her time outside, eyes the color of the moon, as if someone had taken a piece of the moon and placed it in her eyes. Needless to say, Percy knew who it was.

"Artemis, we meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis drew her arrow back further in slight rage.

"You dare address an Olympian goddess as if she is not more than a mortal?" Artemis growled out to them, Percy in particular, "grovel at my feet, and I may grant you a merciful death."

The playful smile slowly left Percy's face at the goddess' hostile attitude.

"I don't really think you know to whom you're talking to _goddess_ ," Percy whispered in a quiet tone that promised pain. The tone caught Artemis slightly off guard, as she felt something she hadn't felt since the fall of the titans… fear.

"Enlighten me then, who are you?" Artemis questioned warily, it wasn't everyday she ran across a duo feared by monsters across the country.

Percy bit his tongue, holding in a secret even his sister did not know. His eyes widened in remembrance as he glanced at her quickly. His heritage was something he would proudly proclaim in most circumstances, even if it ensured certain death, like his current one; but as soon as his sister was thrown into the equation, well there was no way to put both her safety and a titan heritage together.

"My name is Perseus N… Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy proclaimed proudly, barely catching himself before spilling his real name. He wasn't sure of the goddess' full extent of knowledge when it came to their little garden, but he wasn't going to risk it.

It was a well-known fact that Poseidon, ever since the unexpected fading of Amphitrite (REMEMBER THAT FOR THIS STORY), had bedded more mortal women than ever in the history of the gods. That, along with his uncanny resemblance to a son of Poseidon, should be more than enough in the eyes of the gods to convince them of his heritage.

"And your sister?" Artemis asked with an eyebrow raised. Percy had hoped she would forget about her and be more focused on him, but he did have a backup plan.

"My mortal sister, Zoë. A distant ancestor of… Ares." Percy wouldn't be surprised if the goddess saw right through his lie. To many pauses, to vague…

"Hah! I never knew that warmonger could produce such a fine warrior!"

Then again, the god's were probably too high and mighty to ever even consider a mortal lying to them.

"Regardless, I must bring you to Olympus, Zeus is still weary of his brothers' children; Especially ones strong enough to instill fear into monsters from the other side of the country." As soon as Artemis finished, all three dissolved into a bright yellow light, only to reappear almost instantly at Mount Olympus, floating peacefully above the Empire State building.

Percy and Zoë looked around at all the gods and goddesses resting powerfully on their thrones. In Percy's opinion they looked almost… arrogant.

"Silence!" Zeus roared unnecessarily to silence the few murmurs across the room, "Artemis has brought us the two children known as the Twin Titans." Zeus looked down at the kneeling Percy and Zoë almost as if they weren't even worth wasting breath talking about.

"First, why do the monsters call you that? Are you in some way related to the Titans?" Percy stood from his bowed position and stood respectfully before Zeus' throne.

"No sir, we just fight as strong as them in combat." Percy explained seriously.

After a moment of silence the whole room burst into booming laughter from the gods.

"Sure kid, you two don't even look strong enough to stand up to a minor god, let alone fight with a titan." Ares, from three seats left of Zeus, arrogantly exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

Percy growled deeply in his throat, but he held his tongue. Although he knew he was powerful, he was by no means arrogant enough to take on a god, even if he could probably win.

"So tell me children, who are your parents, if they are not Titans?" Hera, sitting regally next to Zeus, inquired.

Percy thought back hard to his conversation with Artemis, not wanting to leave out any details he might have mentioned, or accidentally change something from his story.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy paused as all the gods and goddesses turned to look at the completely unsurprised Poseidon, "and my sister, mostly mortal, is a distant relative of Ares."

Poseidon looked up suddenly at Percy. He could detect the connection the sea had with him, that was for sure, as it was almost as strong as his own, but he also sensed something else… something unnatural…

Percy, noticing the critical stare Poseidon was giving him, decided it was time to end this before the gods discovered something he wasn't quite yet ready for them to discover.

"Excuse me, Lord Zeus, but is there anywhere we could go? It has been fun traveling the country together, but it gets tiring constantly being hunted down." Percy asked, trying to be as respectful as possible to not give him any reason to delay. It helped that the cloudiness cleared from Poseidon's eyes as he focused back in on what was happening around him.

"She will come with me, I insist." Artemis practically jumped from her throne, as if she had been waiting to say that since the beginning of the meeting, which she probably had.

"Well if she's going I'm going." Percy stubbornly explained. Artemis stared blankly at him, as if she couldn't even register the fact that a male was asking to join her hunt.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I _refuse_ to take a vile man such as yourself with me!" Artemis was practically fuming, and Percy was pretty sure he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"What? Is the great goddess Artemis afraid she'll get coodies?" Percy taunted, sticking his tongue out immaturely at the goddess.

Needless to say, Artemis was pissed. Zeus, on the other hand, seemed to love Percy more and more with every second he was there.

"You've got balls kid. Not many gods would dare talking to Artemis like that, yet you, a mortal, talk to her as if she's nothing more than a schoolyard crush." Zeus laughed heartily as he finished, while Percy and Artemis turned bright red at the end.

-Black Trident-

"Poseidon owes me one," an angry Artemis complained under her breath, "Never mind, he owes me a lot more than one for this."

It wasn't everyday that a man casually strolled into the hunters camp… it wasn't any day, actually. Even rarer was Artemis, their mistress, and, more importantly the biggest man-hater there is, walk with that man into camp.

"Milady, you have returned." A girl, no more than 12 or 13 by the looks of it, spoke while directing a not so subtle glare in Percy's direction, "and you brought this… creature… with as well."

Percy wanted nothing more than to sweep that little brat's legs out from under her and embarrass her in front of everyone. So he did.

"You dare?! Artemis will have your head for this!" The hunter angrily declared while picking herself up and dusting off the invisible dirt on her skirt, all the while staring hatefully at Percy.

"For what? All I saw was a hunter trip?" The hunter looked around at her sisters and saw all of them looking at her in confusion and contained humor. Suddenly she whipped her head back around and put a finger on Percy's chest, who raised his hands up in surrender motion as a response.

"I don't know what you did or how you did it, but I _will_ find out," and with that the angry hunter stormed away into the words, muttering curses at the demigod under her breath the whole time. Percy turned to Artemis who was staring blankly at the retreating form of her hunter.

"Well that was… unusual." Artemis said, looking towards Percy at the end, as if she couldn't decide if he or her hunter was the cause of what just happened.

"I'll say. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys didn't like me or something." Percy finished with a smile and his arms open towards the group of girls as if about to hug them. Instead he got a punch in the gut.

"Milady, where do you want us to sleep?" A timid Zoë asked from behind Artemis. Percy mentally berated himself for forgetting about Zoë, which happened often in groups since he was outgoing while she preferred to stay alone.

"I have a spare tent you can sleep in," Artemis said as if Percy didn't even exist.

"And me?" A confused Percy asked.

"What about you?" Artemis asked just as confused.

"Well I doubt you'll just let me sleep with one of your hunters." Percy stated, to which Artemis nodded her head in agreement.

"So where do I sleep, with you? Cause I don't mind if you don't." Percy winked suggestively at the end while trying, and failing, to keep a straight face.

He didn't even have time to blink before he was blasted off his feet several yards back into a tree.

"If you even suggest that again… wells let's just say Poseidon will have a new daughter in place of a son."

Percy internally groaned while subconsciously holding his manhood. He wasn't going to take any chances with his little buddy in such a hostile environment.

-Black Trident-

A/N: I know a lot is left unexplained, but I feel that helps keep yall's attention. Most TV shows don't tell you everything that's happening; they keep stuff from you so that you'll come back for the next episode.

If you feel some questions need to be answered sooner than later, than please tell me in the reviews, because I don't want it to be confusing.

If you don't think some questions need to be answered, well then review anyway. I don't feel motivated to type something if nobody reviews. Makes me think one likes it.


End file.
